Werewolf
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes) are a near-extinct supernatural species of individuals which unwillingly transform into fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves during full moons. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires because a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Werewolves are designed to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. Though they still hunt human prey when there are no Vampires to kill. Appearance Werewolves in their wolf form have the appearances of an ordinary wolf, but with glowing yellow eyes and a much larger and brute-like appearance. When there is the full moon after sunset they will transform into a canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf, although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, and overall size. Triggering The Werewolf Gene A werewolf has to kill a human in order to trigger their Werewolf gene in order to activate their powers. It also does not matter if the curse was activated accidentally, or it was intentional. After the gene is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate instantly. A Werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse will only exhibit increased aggression and overwhelming fits of rage during nights of the full moon. Werewolf Transformation A Werewolf will only transform in to a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before transforming. After the first transformation it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral and huge eyes that glow yellow and fangs, then in minutes the Werewolf will become a wolf. A Werewolf returns to their human form in after a few hours. After the first transformation the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than Vampires *Super Speed - Werewolves are extremely faster than any human and non-Original vampire. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. *Super Agility - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *Super Durability - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. *Healing Factor - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near- instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires. Even in human form. *Super Senses - Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. *Werewolf Bite - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. *Anger - When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *Full Moon - Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *Shapeshifting - During a full moon, they will unwillingly turn into wolves. *Silver - Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *Broken Neck: By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. *Wolfsbane - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will result in burning them. *Gilbert Device - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *Decapitation - If the head of a werewolf is dismembered, it results in death. *Magic - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *Heart Extraction - If a werewolves' heart is ripped out, it will cause instant death. Gallery Werewolf.jpg|Armenes transforming on a Full Moon. dark-werewolf-moon-image.gif|A Werewolf during a full moon. Category:Armenes Tsukaima Category:Armenes.K.Tsukaima